Camping at love
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, and Daffodil went camping, Daffodil met a bunny named Jesus.


At the apartment, Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil are ready to go camping.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Clifford, Daffodil, are you ready to go camping?"

Clifford bark proudly and Daffodil jump up and down.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, I'll just grab a few things and we'll get going."

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, I'm so excited."

Daffodil said, "Me too. It will be nice to get out of the apartment for a while. Also going in the forest is pretty neat."

Clifford said, "What type of animals will we see at the campsite? A bear, dinosaur, unicorn, panda, fish."

Daffodil said, "Whoa, slow down Clifford. I don't see dinosaur lives in modern time. I'm not sure it gonna be easy to find bears unless we track them down. Panda are extinct, which means they're not many left in the world. Yes, we might find fishes in the pond."

Clifford said, "Oohhh, but it will be cool."

Daffodil said, "I'm sure it will."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, time to go."

Clifford said, "Oh boy, this is gonna be so great."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Emily Elizabeth got in the car and they head off. They got out of the city, drove three miles, and they found a perfect campsite fo them to camp on.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright guys, we're here."

Clifford said, "Wow, come on Daffodil."

So Clifford and Daffodil got out of the car and they went to explore the forest.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, be careful out there. The forest could be dangerous."

Clifford said, "Danger, hah, I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

Daffodil said, "Oh brother."

So Clifford and Daffodil explore the wilderness. Things were creepy while they were walking.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, are you sure you know where we're going?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry Daffodil. I'm part pointer. I can sniff our way out if we get lost."

Daffodil said, "I hope so."

As they continued to walk, Daffodil saw a male rabbit. She gazed at him. He had great abs, his fur is so shiny, and he had a good aroma.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, who are you looking at?"

Daffodil said, "That rabbit. He looked so handsome."

Clifford said, "Oh, I think someone had a crush."

Daffodil blushed.

Clifford said, "Why don't you go up to him?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know if I can. I'm a little nervous."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. Just go up there and say hi. The same thing that you taught me when I first met Cheri."

Daffodil said, "Well I guess you're right. Alright, here I go."

So Daffodil slowly went up to the male rabbit. The male rabbit saw a pink, Holland, bunny coming toward him.

Jesus said, "Well hello there pink rabbit, my name is Jesus. It a pleasure to meet you."

Daffodil leg shivered and said, "M-my name is D-Daff-Daffodil."

Jesus said, "Daffodil, that is a pretty name."

Daffodil blushes some more and faint.

Jesus said, "Are you okay Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Yes, I'm fine."

Jesus said, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Daffodil smiled and said, "Sure."

Jesus said, "Alright, I'll see you tonight."

So Jesus went back to his burrow. Clifford went toward Daffodil.

Clifford said, "So Daffodil, how was it?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, I think I'm in love."

Clifford said, "In love."

Daffodil said, "Yes and I have a date with him. I must get ready."

So Clifford and Daffodil went back to the campsite. Emily Elizabeth was making lunch for them.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright you two, dig in."

Clifford and Daffodil smiled and they both started eating. After lunch, Daffodil was getting ready to go on her date with Jesus. Clifford went up to her.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, you look great."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford. I gotta look my best for my date."

Clifford said, "I think you're gonna have a great time."

Daffodil said, "I will."

Later, Jesus came by.

Jesus said, "Hello Daffodil. Are you ready to go?"

Daffodil said, "Of course I am Jesus. Let go."

Clifford said, "Have fun you two."

So Daffodil and Jesus went for a walk around the forest. They were both having a great time. They went through lots of meadows, picked lots of flowers, met so many creature. From this day forward, things were going quite smoothly.

Daffodil said, "Wow Jesus, this is so wonderful."

Jesus said, "Thanks Daffodil. Oh and Daffodil, I have something that I want to tell you."

Daffodil said, "Sure, what is it?"

Jesus said, "Daffodil the Pink, Holland, Bunny, Elizabeth, Howard, will you marry me?"

Daffodil gasped and said, "Yes, I will marry you."

So Daffodil hugged Jesus and went back to tell Clifford and Emily Elizabeth the good news.

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, guess what."

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, how was your date?

Daffodil said, "It was good and I'm getting marry."

Clifford gasped and said, "Wow, marry."

Daffodil said, "Yes and I wanna stay in the forest."

Clifford said, "Live in the forest, how come?"

Daffodil sighed and said, "I found a new home for me. I know that living in the city with you and Emily Elizabeth is fine, but I also found new inspiration. I wanna use it. I hope you understand."

Clifford said, "Wow, I didn't realize that."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, are you ready for bed?"

Daffodil went to Emily Elizabeth and asked her if she could lives here. Emily Elizabeth was shocked and surprised that Daffodil want to stay at the forest and get marry to Jesus. Clifford and Emily Elizabeth shred to tear of joy and hugged Daffodil.

Emily Elizabeth said, "We'll miss you Daffodil."

Clifford said, "I hope you have a wonderful life here."

Daffodil said, "I'll miss you guys."

So Emily Elizabeth and Clifford says their goodbyes to Daffodil and left. Soon, Daffodil and Jesus got married.

A year later.

Daffodil and her new husband Jesus were taking a walk around the forest. Jesus showed Daffodil around the whole forest.

Daffodil said, "Wow Jesus, this place is wonderful."

Jesus said, "Yes Daffodil. It is wonderful, but they're still danger ahead."

Daffodil said, "What you mean?

Jesus said, "They're lots of hunter in the forest. They hunt for animals and killed them."

Daffodil said, "WHAT!"

Jesus said, "Yep."

Daffodil said, "Why would they do that?"

Jesus said, "The hunters usually killed animals for hanging on the wall, clothing, or food."

Daffodil said, "Whoa."

As they were walking, they both saw lots of forest animals hiding in the bushes. The two went over there to figure out.

Jesus said, "Hey, what going on?"

Deer said, "He's back."

Daffodil said, "Who's back?"

Beaver said, "The hunter."

Daffodil gasped.

Jesus said, "Alright, I'm gonna go check it out. You stay here Daffodil and make sure the animals are safe."

So Jesus went to find the hunter. As he was finding him, he heard footstep. He quietly looked around to find the hunter. Soon, he heard a gunshot. He started hopping away. The gunshot was starting to get loud. It seem like he was getting closer. Later, he got shot and fell. He got up slowly and went back to Daffodil and the other animals. Daffodil saw her husband limping. She went over to him.

Daffodil said, "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

Jesus said, "I got shot. The hunter did it."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Guys, get all of the animals and get them somewhere safely. Come on Jesus, I'll take you to Emily Elizabeth and Clifford."

So Daffodil took Jesus back to Clifford and Emily Elizabeth. When they got there, Emily Elizabeth and Clifford saw Daffodil carrying Jesus. They went over to her.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, what happened?"

Daffodil said, "The hunter shoots my husband. We need to take him to the vet."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no, he look hurt, come on."

Hunter said, "Not so fast."

The three gasped and saw the hunter.

Hunter said, "Hand over the bunny girly."

Emily Elizabeth said, "No, I won't let you."

Hunter said, "You better hand him over to me or else."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Or else what?"

Hunter said, "Or else I'll shoot you as well."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh yeah, try me."

Hunter said, "Grrrr, you're not so bad for a puny little girl like yourself."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What did you call me?"

Hunter said, "You heard me, now give me the bunny."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Grrrr, Pikachu, I choose you."

Pikachu came out of the Pokeball and said, "Pikachu."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, take the bunny to the vet. Me and Pikachu will take care of this."

So Clifford and Daffodil took Jesus to the vet.

Hunter said, "Grrrr, this had gone far enough."

The hunter started pointing the gun at Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

So Pikachu uses thunderbolt on the Hunter, causing it to faint. After that, Pikachu returned to the Pokeball and Emily Elizabeth went to the vet and catch up with Clifford and Daffodil. At the vet, the doctor is trying to heal Jesus wounds. After awhile, he was alright.

Daffodil said, "Jesus, are you okay?"

Jesus said, "Yeah, thanks for helping me."

Clifford said, "So what happened?"

Jesus said, "When I was looking for the hunter, he shot at me. I didn't know what happened until I knew."

Daffodil said, "What do we do?"

Clifford said, "We need to find that hunter and defeat it."

Jesus said, "But we don't know where the hunter is."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I'm part pointer. I'll sniff him out."

Daffodil said, "Great idea, let go."

So the three set out to look for the hunter, while Clifford sniffed out for him. Soon, they found the hunter.

Clifford said, "Hey Jesus, is that the hunter?"

Jesus said, "Yes."

Daffodil said, "So what the plan?"

Jesus said, "Actually, I have a better way."

Clifford said, "You do."

Jesus said, "Yes, but I'm gonna need your help Clifford."

Clifford said, "Okay."

Jesus said, "I need you to do your super loud bark."

Clifford said, "My super loud bark."

Jesus said, "Yes, after that, I'll attack him."

Clifford said, "Alright."

Daffodil said, "Be careful you two."

So Clifford did his super loud bark. After the hunter heard a noise, he fell from his chair. Later, Jesus came and attack the hunter. Jesus beat the hunter to death. Later, the hunter was now hurt.

Daffodil said, "We did it."

Jesus said, "Great."

Clifford said, "Now let get out of here, before the hunter wakes up."

Jesus said, "Right."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Jesus went back to Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, is your bunny friend okay?"

The two nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, it is almost time to go home. We're leaving in five minute."

Clifford said, "Well Daffodil, I think I'll be seeing you later."

Daffodil said, "Clifford wait."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Daffodil said, "Listen, I wanna go back."

Clifford said, "Go back."

Daffodil said, "Yes, I know here in the forest is wonderful, but I notice that the world is full of danger. I couldn't bare getting hurt."

Clifford said, "Oh."

Daffodil said, "Jesus, I hope you understand."

Jesus said, "It okay Daffodil, I know how you feel. I do have lots of responsibility of trying to keep the forest animals safe from hunters."

Daffodil said, "I'll miss you and maybe I might wanna come back someday."

Jesus said, "I'm sure you will. I'll see you later then."

Daffodil said, "Bye Jesus."

Clifford said, "We'll see you really soon."

So Clifford and Daffodil went back to Emily Elizabeth and they all went back to the apartment.

The End.


End file.
